Picture Perfect
by Boxer Thief
Summary: SPD Bridge and Sky go into a photo booth. Just some quick Sky x Bridge fluff.


Picture Perfect

By: Boxer Thief

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Power Rangers. I'm just borrowing them for a short time to play.

Warnings: Fluff alert! Just a short and hopefully cute Bridge x Sky fanfic.

-----------

"Well, looks like our day off is pretty much over," Sky said, glancing at his watch. "We should probably head back to the academy before it gets dark."

Bridge frowned at Sky's words, "C'mon, Sky. Let's just stay out a bit longer."

"Bridge-" Sky started.

"I guarantee you none of the other rangers will be back till after sunset," Bridge tried again.

Sky smirked at that, "Since when have you done what everyone else is doing? No, let's go back."

"Fine," Bridge sighed. Then his eyes lit up and he started tugging on Sky's sleeve. "Sky! Look, it's a photo booth!"

Sky followed Bridge's gaze and, sure enough, a small old-fashioned photo booth sat on the corner across the street.

"Bridge-" Bridge ignored him and pulled Sky toward the booth.

"It'll be fun," Bridge insisted, letting go of Sky's arm to try to fish a bill out of his pocket. "Photo booths are a great way to end the day."

Sky frowned, "Bridge, aren't photo booths a little…immature?"

"You're just upset that your age doesn't end in teen anymore," Bridge replied, finding the dollar and now working on flattening out the wrinkles. "I still have three years before I become an old fart like you."

"I'm not an old fart," Sky denied.

Bridge switched tactics and fixed Sky with the best pair of puppy dog eyes he could muster, "Please Sky. I promise we'll go right back to the academy afterwards."

Sky studied Bridge's pleading face before sighing, "Fine, but I better not hear another complaint out of you."

"I'll be the definition of satisfied," Bridge assured and pushed Sky into the booth, quickly following after.

Sky shifted, trying to gain some comfort in the cramped surroundings as Bridge inserted his money. "Okay, the countdown should start right away, so get ready to make a face," Bridge instructed as the three appeared on the screen.

Bridge quickly put his fingers in his mouth to stretch out his cheeks and rolled back his eyes. Sky forced on a smile right as a flash filled the booth.

Bridge let go of his mouth to look at the picture as it showed up. He immediately groaned, "Sky, what's wrong with your face?"

Sky looked bewildered, "My face is fine."

"That's the problem," Bridge rolled his eyes. "The point of a photo booth is to get a picture of yourself looking stupid."

Sky pursed his lips, "I'm not going to act stupid for some machine."

"I'm not asking you to act stupid for a machine, I'm asking you to act stupid for me," Bridge explained, not noticing the picture disappear and a new countdown begin. "You're just sitting there looking like you're getting your picture taking for the academy roster." Bridge got into his best overly serious military pose before there was another flash.

Bridge slapped his forehead as he saw himself with his jaw set, chest out, and Sky off to the side, annoyed. "Well that was a waste of a picture."

"This entire thing is a waste of time," Sky grumbled, attempting to stand up. "I'm done with it."

"No," Bridge cried, clinging onto Sky to hold him in place. "You said you would do this with me, and you've never broken your word before."

Sky sighed and sat back down. Bridge, satisfied that Sky wouldn't leave, let go and frowned, "You know, you might even enjoy yourself with this if you weren't such a stick in the mud."

Sky's eye twitched, "I am not a stick in the mud!"

Another flash lit up the booth, and Bridge winced. He didn't even need to look at the screen to see Sky's shouting figure and his own frowning face. "Ah man, now I only have one more left."

"At least we're finally almost done," Sky said, under his breath. Looking over, he saw Bridge slouched in his seat. He sighed as he felt guilt slowly rise at his friend's expression, but it quickly vanished when he saw a grin spread over Bridge's face.

Sky's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Bridge replied quickly, false innocence all over his face. "Hey, this is the last shot, so let's make it nice. Just smile for the camera again."

Sky continued to eye his friend, "No silly face?"

"Just do whatever you want," Bridge smiled sweetly. "And you better hurry, the countdown's started."

Sky glanced over and saw the screen flash a bright three. He faced the camera, but kept a close watch on Bridge out of the corner of his eye.

Two.

Bridge merely smiled up at the camera and even brought his fingers up in a peace sign. Sky watched him, confused, but finally took his eyes off of Bridge. Maybe he really _wasn't_ planning anything. With that thought in mind, Sky forced a smile on his face.

One.

Sky didn't have enough time to think as Bridge quickly turned and pulled Sky close, pressing his lips on Sky's cheek just as the final flash went off.

Bridge pulled back and smiled up at Sky's still blushing face. "Now that one I liked," he paused before jumping up and leaving the booth. "I'm gonna go get the prints."

Sky watched Bridge leave, frozen. Finally he turned his gaze towards the screen where the last photo was up for display.

Bridge's arms were wrapped around Sky's neck, pulling him towards him. His lips were pressed firmly on Sky's cheek, but the ends were tilted upwards in a smile. As for Sky; his eyes were widened in surprise, and his forced smile didn't have enough time to completely fall off, giving him a small smile with his jaw slightly dropped. A feint blush colored his face.

Sky looked over the picture and brought his hand up to his cheek.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I liked that one too."

-----------

A/N: Well, I've been working on another story recently but still have a bunch of plot holes that I have yet to work out. So I decided to take a break and write a quick Bridge x Sky one-shot. I hope I kept some of you entertained!


End file.
